mine
by Rice02
Summary: This is basically just bughead and other people in still working on it so sorry about cliffhangers I may be busy and not have time to work but i will try not to leave a cliffhanger for to long :)
1. Chapter1

**_Betty_**

We got out of the car and started walking around. Jughead thought it would be a good idea for us to get out of riverdale and go hiking a little. After dating for five years I knew he was perfect for me. He was mine and only mine. I knew it, he knew it and if anyone tried to steal him from me they would fail every time. Jughead was so loyal and such a perfect boyfriend. We live in an apartment and have a turtle, we decided to name him Burt. I watched him start walking his dark brown curls bouncing as he walked. Nothing could make me want him less. I would do anything for him, and the best part was that he felt the same way

**_Jughead_**

Today's the day I'm finally going to ask this gorgeous blonde to be mine.

**Archie: hey are you gonna ask her today?**

**Jughead: yeah, I'm just super nervous when should I do it???**

**Archie: just do it when it's perfect. **

**Jughead: thanks for the advice dude.**

We walked a little and then we reached the waterfall. We stoped for a minute to take a break. Once that was over we walked towards the water fall. I suddenly remembered why I wanted to come up here. I stoped which caused her to stop as well. I then kiss her and ask "what would I ever do without you?" She playingly replyed "you would die" I then said with a slight tease "that is so true!" I then kissed her. It's was the perfect moment the perfect timing I thought. I then released and kneeled down. "Betty Cooper" I said "being with you has been the best part of my life and I want you to be apart of it forever." I said, I didn't know what to expect but I stopped for a moment, I grabbed her hands and then pulled out a black ring box and said "Betty Cooper, will you marry me?" I opened the box and there was a white diamond. It wasn't that big but it was still pretty.

**_Betty_**

Wow jughead Jones! The perfect boy next door even though I hate that word. The most amazing person ever had just ask me to marry him. I smiled at him and excitedly said "Jughead Jones, of course! I would love to marry you!" "I love you so much" I said. I then helped him off his knee and brought him level to me. I kissed him, I kissed him with more love then ever before. He then picked me up and carried me back to the car. Oh my god he is amazing. He is amazing in ever way, his eyes, his hair, his smile. I could name a hundred million reasons why he's perfect. My future husband, Jughead Jones would be my future.

**_Jughead_**

I drove home with a grin on my face just waiting to get home just so I could kiss her lips again. I would do anything for her. I would be with her no matter what. We finally got home I took of my jean jacket and grabbed my beautiful blondes hand. She looks back at me with a grin. I bring her close to me and kiss her forehead. She says "why did you chose me?" I then responded with " I chose you Betty soon to be Jones cooper beacause you are amazing and beautiful and kind. And I will never stop loving you." She and I smiled and locked eyes. God! What did I do to deserve her?

**_Betty_**

"I love you jughead" I said "I love you too." He replied I hugged him, probably not what he was expecting but hey a hugs still good. I looked up and kissed him. My future will be amazing because I will have him in it. I let go out of our hug and go to the bedroom to change into something comfier. I changed into an oversized black shirt and shorts. I saw him string on the couch watching something on t.v. Probably Rebel Without a Cause. He loves that movie. I go over to him and cuddle up on his chest. I fell asleep. Hours later I wake up and looked at my phone _12:00 am _ it read. "Shoot!" I tried to wake up jughead but no way was he gonna wake up. I shuffle over to our snack drawer and grab a packet of gushers. I then cuddle up to his warm body and fell fast asleep.


	2. What?

**_Jughead_**

It had seemed to be a normal day, it was a normal day I was hanging out with my girlfriend we had went to the park and that's when he came up... with a gun he demanded that I had to shoot her in the head if I wanted the town to live, in that situation I had two options, either to kill the whole city or kill my girlfriend and soon to be wife. The thing is I didn't know what to do. What should I do? Could I create a distraction for Betty to run or was this sad town stuck on a loop. Would this mysterious killer actually kill the whole town or is this a test. No one was out either so that he directly looking for us. That's when I remembered the light I always keep in my pocket. I reach for it and light it he looks at me, I through it at him and he drops the gun. I grab Betty and run as fast as I could we got to my motorcycle and I drove as fast as I could without getting pulled over. I got to my pals Archie and Veronicas house they gave us a key and a bedroom for us just in case we ever wanted to move in or needed to stay there. We walk inside and go to our room in the house, she was crying. It broke my heart to see her sad and crying, I hugged her trying to make her feel better and kissed her forehead. That's when Archie came into the room with to grapes in his nostrils, and top gate on, and a monocle. He started running through the halls yelling "YOU'L NEVER CATCH ME SANTA CLAUS!" And a Veronica chasing after him, she stepped into our room said hi and sorry and closed the door. Betty and I laughed she is the best thing that has happened to me, she's my one and only the beautiful soul I love waking up to in the morning, the one I can laugh with, cry about and with, my future bride and just my future sat there starring at me, and that was enough.

**_Betty_**

I love Jughead, his warm presence, his cute little smile, the way his hands fit perfectly in with mine and the way he was always there for me, always loving me unconditionally even if I messed up, now would be the time to tell him. I sat on his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist, I hugged him, he hugged me back and we sat like that for a couple minutes maybe even and hour. "Juggie..." I said quietly brushing my fingers through his hair. "Yeah bets?" He responded he sounded like he had almost been asleep, I pulled away looking into his eyes. "I-" I said trying to find the right way to tell him, "what is it Betty?" He started looking nervous, I put a hand on his face to reassure him. "Jug I'm pregnant." I said. He looked at me for a second he was surprised. "Well... is it mine?" He had said jokingly, I lightly slapped him and he kissed me. "I love you Betty Cooper." He said softly into my ear. At this point we were lying down, laughing at something Jug had said, but it was like the perfect life nothing could ever cha-, then we heard a gunshot, just one and then a large thump and we could hear Veronica screaming.

**_Veronica_**

I started laughing, laughing so hard I had dropped down the floor. Then I heard Jughead and Betty come downstairs to see me and Archie on the floor and me with the murder weapon. I once again started laughing and Betty started video recording, "what's the matter!?" I asked looking at them dead in the eye "I-I'm calling the police!" Betty had said she had grabbed Jugheads phone out of his pocket and started dialing _9-1-1 "NO! No your not! In fact your gonna do everything I say no questions asked!" Betty looked at me with fear in her eyes "First of all, your gonna stop recording and delete it." She did as she was told and deleted the video. "Good! Your doing very good!" I stood up and took a step closer to them, "next! Your gonna clean up the body and make it look like a suicide." Betty sat down her phone and examined the scene she had tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying!?" I screamed at her. She looked up at me. "Huh! Huh! I asked you a question Betty!" _

She didn't answer "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" I threw a vase at her. She turned her back and Jughead protected her. "Which brings me to my second demand!" Betty looked at me once again the fear the filled her eyes delighted me. "Jughead, is mine!" Betty stopped, "NO!" She screamed I chuckled "don't worry! He will be in great hands! I won't hurt a lil hair on his head." I say, I grab his hand and start walking away, "b-b-v-V! You expect me to this alone!" I turned around and smiled at her, "yup! Have fun." I walk away Jughead gave her on last look and she started crying. Finally! My revenge was over.


End file.
